Mirror
by Skaterz
Summary: Inazuma Japan are call back for an unexpected training camp. What kind of place is their camp venue? Why did coach Kudou felt uncomfortable? Is something approaching them? Suspend!
1. Chapter 1

Kidou walked to Raimon Junior High in his casual outfit.

He was wondering what was going on and why does his coach sound so persistent over the phone earlier.

_Flashback_

_Kidou was sitting on the sofa in his room reading his soccer magazine when his phone rang. He answered it without looking at the caller ID, "moshi-moshi?"_

_"Kidou-kun, I need to see you in Raimon Junior High's soccer field this afternoon," said coach Kudou over the phone._

_"Coach? Why so sudden?" asked Kidou curiously._

_"I'll explain later. I already inform the rest of the team. Meet you all there in half an hour time," answered coach Kudou as he hung up._

_Kidou just looked at his phone wondering what is going on._

_End of flashback_

Half way to Raimon Junior High, Kidou saw Sakuma walking out of a junction.

"Oi... Sakuma!"

Sakuma turned and saw Kidou approaching him.

He stopped and smiled, waiting for Kidou to reach him.

"You received phone call from coach Kudou too," asked Kidou as they continued their walk.

Sakuma nodded, "he sounded persistent."

"I wonder what is going on?" said Kidou as he looked at the sky.

They walked quietly until they reach Raimon Junior High's soccer field.

Coach Kudou, Endou, Goenji, Kazemaru are already there waiting for the others to arrive.

Both Kidou and Sakuma approached them and greet each other.

They waited another 5 minutes and the others including the managers arrived.

They gathered around coach Kudou, waiting for him to announce what is in his mind.

"Alright, I'll go straight to the point. Our team are invited to a training camp in Ruffort Abbey in England for 4 days by the Youth Soccer Association. The other team from around the world are invited too. I already inform the Fubuki, Tsunami, Hijikata, Kogure and Tachimukai and they will arrive here tomorrow."

Both players and managers were excited and curious at the same time.

It has been a year since their game in the World Championship and suddenly there is a training camp for the former members of Inazuma Japan.

"But coach, we are not in one team anymore," said Kazemaru.

"Besides, we do not play for Inazuma Japan or Inazuma Eleven. Why don't you ask your present Inazuma Eleven to go?" continued Kiyama.

Coach Kudou knew this question will be asked. He sighed deeply, "I did tell them about this matter, but they insisted Inazuma Japan to go for this training camp."

Kidou studied his coach's face.

It was the first time seeing his coach had a frightened expression on his face.

"Ok, no more question. Tomorrow we'll be leaving so I expect all of you to arrive here at 8.30 am. We'll be leaving at 9.00 am. All of you dismiss."

All the players leave, except for Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma.

They approached their coach, who was briefing the managers.

They waited until for coach Kudou to finish, and then Kidou asked their coach, "is something bothering you, coach?"

Coach Kudou turned to Kidou, "yes... I'm curious and worried at the same time."

"Why are you worrying about," asked Fudou

Coach Kudou did not reply, instead he turned and walked away.

Before he walked further, he stopped and said, "I expect you to know what kind of place is Ruffort Abbey, Kidou," and walked away.

Kidou looked at his coach's retreating back, wondering what his coach is talking about.

When coach Kudou is already out of their sight, Kidou faced Fudou, "coach Kudou is concern about the camp venue."

Fudou grinned, "he said he is curious too. Curious of why we are called back for Inazuma Japan's training camp."

"I'll try to find what type of place Ruffort Abbey is," said Kidou

"Well then, ja ne," replied Fudou as he turned and leave.

Both Kidou and Sakuma watched the retreating of Fudou's figure.

"Fudou did not change at all after a year," said Sakuma, breaking the silence.

Kidou just nodded.

He turned to Sakuma and said, "come, let's us go home."

Sakuma nodded and both of them walked out of Raimon Junior High.

While walking, they were reminiscing about their past when they were playing for Inazuma Japan, but Kidou's mind is not fully in the conversation. He was thinking about coach Kudou telling him about the camp venue that he should know.

"Something troubling you," asked Sakuma with full of concern.

Kidou nodded, "what I should know about Ruffort Abbey?"

Sakuma just shrugged, knowing that he himself does not know about that place.

They walked until they were in Inazuma Town when suddenly Sakuma stopped walking.

Kidou stopped walking too and turned to investigated what had caught Sakuma's attention.

Sakuma was looking at the display window of an accessories shop.

Kidou looked at the display window too and saw so many necklace and bracelets were displaying there of people to see.

He observed the accessories and saw a leather strap necklace with small silver penguin pendant attached to it.

He smiled and turned to Sakuma, "are you looking at the silver penguin necklace?"

Sakuma blushed madly.

Usually he depended too much on Kidou's sharp observation but now he wished Kidou is not an observant person.

Kidou smiled wider when he saw Sakuma blushed, "no one will stop you from buying it, you know."

"It's expensive," stuttered Sakuma.

"What did you say," asked Kidou but actually he heard what Sakuma said. He just wanted to tease Sakuma for awhile.

Sakura was so embarassed that he excused himself and retreated quickly.

He did not want to let Kidou see him blushing madly like the colour of tomato.

Kidou just chuckled when he saw Sakuma retreating.

He knew Sakuma did not want him to see him blushing anymore.

When he could no longer see Sakuma, he entered the shop and purchased the necklace that Sakuma wanted. After that he walked out of the shop happily, totally forgotten about his troubled mind.

**The Ruffort Abbey I mentioned is a fictional place. I do not know what kind of place is it because I never been to England, so that is why I decided to say it is fictional. Very sorry... **

**By the way, I'm writting to improve myself. **


	2. Chapter 2

When Kidou reached home, he was greeted by his adopted father.

"I heard you left the house quite early this afternoon," asked his father curiously.

"Yes," answered Kidou politely.

"So, what is so urgent?"

"The former Inazuma Japan team are having a training camp tomorrow."

"Really? Where and for how long?"

"4 days in Ruffort Abbey, England."

Kidou was a little bit surprised when he heard his adopted father gasped softly, "is something wrong, otou-sama?"

Kidou's adopted father put his palm on his forehead and shook his head slowly.

After a minute silence, his father faced him and asked, "Yuuto, do you know what kind of place is Ruffort Abbey?"

Kidou looked at his father curiously and answered, "coach Kudou expect me to know what kind of place is Ruffort Abbey, but I do not have the answer."

Kidou's father said, "beware of that place," as he turned and walked away slowly.

Now Kidou was even more curious about Ruffort Abbey.

XXXXX

At night, Kidou was sitting at his study table facing his laptop.

He wants to know about Ruffort Abbey.

He typed Ruffort Abbey in the search engine box and clicked search, but the result was not satisfying.

It only mentioned that Ruffort Abbey is located in Nottinghamshire, England, the history of Rufford Abbey and tourist view on how beautiful Ruffort Abbey is.

"Why is coach Kudou and otou-sama so concern about this place when there is no negative side of this place?"

He was deep in thought when he suddenly remembered about Edgar.

"If I'm not mistaken, I've exchange e-mail address with him last year," said Kidou as he searched his study table's drawer.

When he found it, he quickly entered his e-mail website and sent a message to Edgar, asking him about Ruffort Abbey.

"I hope he reply before morning," hoped Kidou as he turned off his laptop.

He turned his gaze to the necklace that he purchased earlier, which was lying beside his laptop.

"I wonder what he is doing now?" thought Kidou as he touched the necklace and let his mind wonder to space.

After a minute spacing out, he stood up and walked to his bed.

He lay down on his bed slowly and covered himself with his thick blanket.

"I hope Edgar reply my message soon. If possible, I might get the answer tomorrow morning before I leave for camp," wished Kidou before he fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Next chapter I am positively going to start with the POVs...**

**Or maybe the chapter after the next...?**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kidou woke up by the sound of his alarm clock.

He switched off the alarm and checked the time.

His alarm clock read 6 am.

"I still have another few more hours," said Kidou to himself as he got off his bed and approached his laptop.

He switched on his laptop, hoping that Edgar already read and replied his message.

To his disappointment, there was no new mail in his inbox.

He decided to leave his laptop for awhile and go for a morning jog.

He put on his tracksuits, put on his jogging shoes, grabbed his jacket from his wardrobe and walked out of his room

**xxxxxxxxx**

An hour later, Kidou entered his room.

He removed his shoes and jacket and put them neatly in the laundry basket at the side of his room.

He walked back to his laptop table and checked his inbox.

How relieved he was when he saw that Edgar had replied his message.

He clicked open the message box. It said,

**Dear Yuuto Kidou,**

**Firstly I want to tell you that my team was selected too to participate in the training camp, but when we heard it is going to held in Ruffort Abbey, we withdrew immediately.**

**Ruffort Abbey is certainly a beautiful place for sightseeing in the day and it certainly attracts tourist, but a night, that place certainly can give someone a fright even just by hearing its name.**

**The only thing I can tell you and you team is to withdraw from this training camp immediately before someone gets hurt.**

**Good to hear from you and hope to meet you again soon,**

**From Edgar**

After Kidou read the message, he began to worry, "no wonder coach Kudou and otou-sama became worried after they heard about that place. They knew this place is haunted. If coach Kudou knew this place is trouble, then why didn't he withdraw?" those questions appeared in Kidou's mind.

Kidou walked to his bathroom to clean himself up.

He has a lot of question he needs to ask his coach.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Kidou reached Raimon's junior high soccer field earlier than the others because he need to talk to coach Kudou.

When he arrived, he saw his coach talking to his daughter, Fuyuka at the side of the field.

He approached his coach, "coach, I have a lot of things to ask you?"

Coach Kudou gave a signal to Fuyuka to leave, and then he turned to Kidou.

"You knew that place is a trouble, why didn't you withdrew our team from this training camp," asked Kidou seriously.

Coach Kudou sighed deeply, "you think I didn't try? I tried to persuade them to let this team withdrew, but they would not allow it because England and Italy already withdrew from this training camp. They would not allow another team to withdraw"

Kidou became curious of why did the Youth Soccer Association are so desperate and of all the place, why did they chose Ruffort Abbey?

Kidou wanted to ask another question when he heard someone calling him, "Oi... Kidou, you're here early?"

Kidou turned and saw Endou approaching him.

"I'm so excited about this camp. Just imagine, I get to play with Fidio and the others again," said Endou dreamingly.

Kidou just looked at Endou sadly, "Endou, didn't you heard, Italy is not joining us for the training camp."

"What?" shouted Endou disappointed.

Not satisfy with the answer, Endou ran to his coach and ask, "ne, coach, is it true Italy won't be joining us?"

Kidou just looked sadly the disappointed Endou that he did not heard someone behind him.

"Ne, Kidou? What are you thinking about," asked another voice behind Kidou.

Kidou turned and faced the owner of the voice, Sakuma.

When Sakuma realised that Kidou's face is too close to his face, he looked away, blushing.

Kidou smiled when he saw Sakuma's cute face.

Just by looking at Sakuma, his worries suddenly disappeared from his mind.

He subconsciously pulled out a small wrapped box from his bag and gave it to Sakuma.

"What was I thinking, I gave it to him too soon," said Kidou fighting with himself mentally.

He wanted to take it back, telling Sakuma he only wanted to show to him but Sakuma already took the box from him and asked, "is this for me?"

Kidou wanted to say no but his head reflexes disobeyed his mind and nodded.

Sakuma looked at the box and opened it slowly.

How surprised it was when he saw the necklace that he wanted wrapped in the box.

He looked at Kidou and smiled, "Thank you."

Kidou wanted to reply but the nosy Tsunami appeared from nowhere flung his arms around Sakuma's shoulder and asked, "Oh... nice necklace. Where you get it from?"

Sakuma was too embarrassed to answer.

Tsunami looked from Sakuma to Kidou.

He wanted to shout telling the rest of the team that Kidou just present a necklace to Sakuma but he thought twice when he saw the evil glare from Kidou, even though Kidou was wearing his goggle.

Tsunami felt awkward being there too long with Kidou, so he apologized and walked away.

"That kid better don't show himself in front of me again," snarled Kidou silently still glaring at Tsunami's retreating figure.

Sakuma heard Kidou and giggled quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

After hours of aeroplane and bus rides, the Inazuma Japan team finally reached Ruffort Abbey. Instead of being greeted by a cheerful and noisy surrounding, they were greeted by a lonely surrounding.

"Ok... so where is everyone?" asked Endou as he looked around, hoping to catch sign of any team that he knows. "This place gives me a creep."

The others started to feel uneasy too. Even Kogure who is usually very noisy became quiet.

In coach Kudou's mind, he wanted to bring the team home immediately, but his plan failed when an elderly man opened the gate of Ruffort Abbey, inviting the Inazuma Japan team to enter.

"The other teams already arrived," said the elderly man as he stepped aside so Inazuma Japan can enter.

xxxxxxx

Kidou observed the elderly man. There was something about that elderly man that he can't pinpoint.

The elderly man realised that he was been watched and turned to Kidou slowly and said, "there is nothing much about me you should observe. If I were you, I keep my curiosity to myself."

Kidou was shocked and stood still as he watched that man walked into the building slowly.

"Oi... Kidou... Are you coming or not?" asked Endou loudly, waking Kidou from his day dream.

Kidou shook his head and walked to his teammates.

xxxxxxxx

While walking in the hallway of Ruffort Abbey, Kidou thought deeply, "what does he meant if he were me, he'll keep his curiosity to himself?"

Kidou was deeply in thought that he did not realised that his teammates had took a turn into a junction. He walked for another minute or two when he woke up from his deep thought and realised that he was no longer in a group.

"Rats, I've was deeply in thought that I did not realised where the others had gone to," said Kidou to himself as he turned and walked to the exact direction where he came from. He walked back until he reached the gate of Ruffort Abbey. Kidou just sighed and said, "I've learned my lesson, never walk while thinking."

xxxxxxxx

Sakuma followed is team walking through the long hallway.

"Ne... Kidou, what did that elderly man said to you earlier," asked Sakuma curiously when he saw the elderly man approached Kidou and talked to him earlier.

After waiting for few seconds, Sakuma turned wanting to face Kidou, but to his surprised, Kidou is nowhere around him or the team.

He turned to his teammates and announced, "minna... Kidou's missing!"

Everyone turned to Sakuma, "NANI!"

Coach Kudou sighed deeply. He did not expect this thing to happen. He never even expected the mature and serious Kidou can go missing in this big place.

"Alright, all of you spread out. Make sure you remember your way because this place is huge. Mark your path if necessary. Meet you guys here in half an hour," said coach Kudou as the team spread out and ran into different directions.

xxxxxxxx

Sakuma ran into a direction by himself without thinking.

He does not care who's following him or if anyone is running with him because all he thought about was Kidou.

10 minutes of running into an endless hallway, he stopped to catch his breath.

He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden because he sensed that someone was watching him.

He turned around slowly, only to be greeted by the darkness of an endless hallway.

He turned again and continued walking slowly and again, he felt someone is watching and following him.

This time he turned quickly and yelled, "Kogure! If this is one of your pranks, you better show yourself right now because it's not funny!"

Surprisingly, there was no answer. Kogure usually felt upset being caught and shows himself immediately, but not now because only eerie silence answered Sakuma.

Sakuma stood looking at the hallway for few seconds than decided to give up. Just when he turned, suddenly he was knocked out by something was greeted by darkness

xxxxxxxxx

Kidou was walking slowly around the hallway while trying to catch of any sign of his teammates.

He looked from one entrance to another entrance until he saw Goenji and Kazemaru approaching him.

"Where have you been? You had us all worried?" asked Kazemaru while catching his breath.

"I was distracted, nevermind about that," answered Kidou.

"Come let's go and meet the others, coach Kudou is not kidding about this place being huge, luckily Kazemaru mark our trials with his candy," said Goenji as the three of them ran back to their meeting place.

xxxxxxxxx

Sakuma's vision blurred as he opened his eyes slowly.

He had no idea what had knocked him down earlier and he also had no idea how long he was out.

He stood up slowly and tried to balance himself so he would not fall because he was very dizzy.

Everything around him is spinning as he walked one step at a time.

After a few steps, he saw a toilet sign in front of him.

He entered the toilet with an intention to wash his face, hoping that his dizziness would go away after washing his face.

When he entered the toilet, he saw a janitor sitting on a bench with a rope in his hand.

Sakuma walked past him, not taking any attention to him because to Sakuma, he needed to wash his face immediately because his headache is getting annoying.

Finally reaching the sink, Sakuma quickly turned the tap on and wash his face.

He looked up and saw a mirror. The mirror showed the reflection of him, but it does not showed a reflection of the janitor behind Sakuma.

Sakuma turned behind him and saw the janitor still sitting on the bench while fidgeting with the rope. Sakuma turned to the mirror slowly again and only saw the reflection of himself. His headache was already gone, replacing with goose bump. For some reason, Sakuma felt very uncomfortable in this place.

With an intention of leaving, Sakuma immediately turned wanting to leave, but he was caught by surprise by the dangling leg of the janitor in front of him. The janitor had hung himself with the rope he was fidgeting earlier.

Sakuma became shocked and started to scream...

**Sorry for the late update... Been busy doing college work.**

**Sorry if this story is crappier den d older one, I just hope I can improve through my mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

Every Inazuma Japan team heard the scream.

They all run around looking for the sources of where the scream came from.

Goenji, Kazemaru and Kidou were the closest to the location where the scream came from, so they started to look around for the possible places.

Kazemaru pointed at the toilet, "I think it came from there."

Without wasting time, all three of them ran into the toilet.

When they were inside, they saw the most shocking scene.

A man's dead body was dangling just in front of the frightened Sakuma.

"Jirou!"

Sakuma's mind was not in a stable state. He looked around to see who had called him. Kidou sensed Sakuma's condition, quickly ran to Sakuma and hugged him. He hid Sakuma's face onto his chest and looked up at the dangling body.

"What happened?" asked coach Kudou as he entered the toilet.

Coach Kudou's reaction was the same as the trio when they first entered the toilet. After that, he turned his attention to Sakuma. "Did he killed him?"

XXXXXXX

"Poor Mr Janitor... He does think of committing suicide quite a number of times. Guess he finally did it," said the elderly man when a policeman interviewed him.

"Are you sure that boy did not killed him," asked the policeman as he pointed his finger at the trembling Sakuma.

Kidou glared at the policeman as he hugged Sakuma tightly.

The elderly man chuckled, "nah... He just arrived. He doesn't even know the janitor. Like I said, he does think of committing suicide quite a number of times."

The policeman nodded lightly, closed his notepad and leaves the crowd.

After the policeman was out of sight, the elderly man approached Kidou and Sakuma. He bent down until he share the same eye level with Kidou, "if I were you child, I will bring you friend out of here immediately before the situation got worse like last time."

Kidou wanted to ask about the incident before but the elderly man already left.

He turned his attention to Sakuma, who was still shaking with fear. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"His figure wasn't in the mirror?"

"What?"

"His figure wasn't in the mirror when I saw him behind me!" yelled Sakuma as he grabbed onto Kidou's cape.

Kidou was confused. All his teammates and coach were confused about his sudden outburst. Kidou put his hands onto Sakuma's hand. He did not know what to say. He just pulled Sakuma's hand away from his cape slowly.

"You don't believe me, do you?" sobbed Sakuma.

"Boys! Let's move! We already miss one schedule, "announced coach Kudou loudly. He did not want the boys to miss their schedule, true, but another truth is the place is creeping him out.

Kidou smiled at Sakuma, "come... let's go. Doesn't matter what happened just now, it's not your fault." He held Sakuma's hand tightly while walking, afraid that he might go missing.

XXXXXX

Time flew by very fast and the teams are now having dinner.

They had their dinner in a very grand dining room that fitted all the teams from the World Tournament.

The dining room was full of laughter. They were really enjoying themselves meeting their friends again after a few months. They joked and talked about their time during the World Tournament.

However, not all of them enjoyed the dinner. Coach Kudou's is not comfortable with the place. Kidou on the other hand was worried about Sakuma.

Sakuma just sat at the table looking at his untouched dinner. He could not take the bad memory away from his head no matter how hard he tried to shake it away.

Kidou put his hand onto Sakuma's shoulder.

Sakuma looked at Kidou blankly, "you still don't believe me, do you?"

Kidou felt his hair at his neck stood up when Sakuma asked him that question. He felt like he doesn't know his Sakuma anymore. Suddenly he saw Sakuma's eyes widen. He shook Sakuma, "Jirou? What's wrong?"

Sakuma pointed at the mirror that Haruna was holding.

"What's wrong with the mirror?"

Sakuma looked fearfully at Kidou, "Mark is standing behind Otonashi-san, right?"

Kidou turned to face Haruna. Indeed Mark Kruger from Unicorn team is standing behind Haruna busy talking to Endou and Dylan. He turned to Sakuma, "yes, he is standing behind Haruna."

"Then why do I only see Otonashi-san, Endou and Dylan's image in the mirror?"


End file.
